


Severus Snape and the Sexy Deathtraps

by Morbidmuch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Severus Snape Lives, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidmuch/pseuds/Morbidmuch
Summary: If Severus was completely honest with himself, it was the shoes.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 28
Kudos: 223





	Severus Snape and the Sexy Deathtraps

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my entires in the SSHG Prompt Fest over on livejournal. I plan to post the other in the coming week.
> 
> As always, many squishes and much love to my beta [turtle_wexler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_wexler/pseuds/turtle_wexler) and my alpha [Q_Drew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Drew/pseuds/Q_Drew) for their unwavering support.

If Severus was completely honest with himself, it was the shoes.

In the months since he and Hermione had started living together (in a terraced house on the outskirts of London), he had got used to the way her belongings mixed with his. The smell of perfume that clung to the upstairs bathroom minutes after she'd left for work, her books next to his in the bookcases. He'd stopped being surprised seeing her underthings next to his on the washing line and the strands of her curly hair that seemed to get everywhere (although how it got wrapped around his balls after sex he'd never know).

No, it was the shoes.

She was a practical witch; she made a packed lunch every day before Flooing to the Ministry, kept colour coded planners and kept meticulous records of their finances. This practicality, however, did not extend to her choice in footwear.

Severus was unsure as to why she needed that amount of shoes – they filled an entire wardrobe – as well as why many of them were so unpractical. There were all sorts and all colours: the trainers she wore when she forced him to jog with her around their neighbourhood, slippers for the colder months that completely failed at keeping her toes from freezing, and the many pairs that added inches to her height.

There were ones with thin heels, with thick heels, with what looked like a wedge-shaped box for a heel, ones that showed her toes, and ones with straps. They looked absolutely lethal, and he had no idea how she went about her everyday business whilst wearing them.

What he did know was that they made her legs and arse look spectacular. She was always breathtaking to him, but there was something about seeing her in heels and skirts that hugged every curve that made his cock uncomfortably hard. It made him want to bury his face between her thighs and feel her heels rub against his back as he brought her off.

He was tending to the monkshood in the garden when the wards shifted and he heard the sound of the Floo. Straightening, he cleaned himself off wandlessly and headed indoors.

–

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and brushed a stray bit of Floo powder from her skirt. Her heels clicked against the wood floor when she put her bag away. It had been a long day, and she was knackered. The cushioning charm on her shoes was starting to wear out, and she practically collapsed on the sofa.

She heard him approach before she saw him, and smiled softly. “Hello, love. How was your day?”

“Acceptable. How was yours?”

Glancing at the archway, her pulse quickened. He was leaning against the frame, arms crossed as he studied her. Circe, she loved him.

“Acceptable,” she grinned, bringing her leg up to slip off her shoes.

Severus' eye twitched.

For reasons unknown to her, he seemed to have a problem with her choice in footwear. It had started a few weeks earlier when she went shopping with Ginny and brought home a pair of gorgeous burgundy platform heels. Modelling them in front of the mirrored door to the en suite, she'd asked if he liked them. He'd only gotten a pinched look on his face and nodded curtly. She realised that he'd grown up around a different kind of fashion, but it was the 21st century for Merlin's sake! And maybe she did spend too much money on shoes, but so what if she did? They made her feel powerful and sexy and if she had to spend day in and day out with the imbeciles in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, then by Circe she was going to do it wearing expensive shoes.

Picking up her heels with one hand, she stood. “Why are my shoes so offensive to you?”

His eyebrow arched. “Offensive?”

Hermione huffed and put her free hand on her hip. “I don't know if it's because you think I'm spending too much money, or maybe you just hate the way they look, but you've been glaring disapprovingly at my choice in footwear for weeks!”

It was rare for Severus to ever be lost for words, but now he was. His mouth opened, then closed, and he swallowed audibly. “Offensive is not the word I'd use.”

She sighed. She did not have the energy for this conversation. “I'm going to change, then maybe we can order a take away? I'm not in the mood to cook.” She made towards the stairs, but Severus caught her elbow as she passed him.

“You listen to me, witch,” he said, directing her to face him. “You know bloody well not to make assumptions.”

Hermione's eyes searched his face. “Enlighten me, then.”

Severus trailed his hand up the back of her arm, sending goosebumps across her skin, then around her shoulder and up to cup her face. The intensity in his black eyes sent shivers down her spine. When he spoke, his voice was low and velvety. “Watching you walk around in those,” he inhaled sharply through his nose, “death traps is the sexiest thing I've seen.” Arm curling around her waist, he pressed her into his body. Her breath hitched when she felt the hardness of his erection against her hip. “That is how I feel about your choice of footwear. So, yes, offensive is not the word I'd use.”

Her shoes clunked against the floor as they slipped from her grip. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down as she leaned up and crushed her mouth to his. His grip tightened and his mouth opened against hers with a groan. Then he lifted her off her feet, and she shrieked against his lips. Moving quickly, he directed them towards the sofa and sat. Hermione's legs spread automatically on either side of his hips and she rubbed herself against him shamelessly.

Mouths still fused together, Hermione moved her hands down his chest. Severus hiked up her skirt, fingers trailing across the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, and it made her brain shut down. She fumbled with the placket of his trousers; pressed up against him it was difficult to find the space, and their hands kept colliding.

Tearing her mouth away, she shifted back slightly. The sound of their heavy breathing filled the room, and then Snape groaned when she _finally_ got the placket open and stuck her hand inside. His own fingers squeezed her thighs and his hips rolled against her hand. Pulling him out, she moved her hand up and down his length.

“Fuck, Hermione,” he grunted and used his grip on her thighs to slide her towards him.

She realised when his fingers met her wet folds that he'd vanished her knickers, but couldn't find it in her to care as long as he kept touching her like that. His hand twisted and he slipped two fingers inside her, thumb firmly planted on her clit. She whimpered, pressing against him and her rhythm on him faltered.

“Now, now, want you now,” she panted.

In one fluid movement, he withdrew his fingers and guided her onto his length. He groaned and she gasped as she sank down, and she reached out to grip his shoulders to steady herself. He started moving at once, his grip tight on her hips as he guided her.

Hermione's senses went into overdrive, and she felt like she might explode. Her head fell back, eyes closing as she focused on the feel of him all around her. The fabric of his trousers was rough against her thighs, and every thrust drew a whimper from her lips. Severus' hands left her hips and trailed over her ribs to palm her breasts through her shirt. Then he tugged on the neckline, and she heard the fabric rip and buttons flying to the floor.

“Severus!” she gasped, eyes snapping up to meet his. “This shirt is my favourite!”

“I'll mend it,” he grunted, pulling down the cups of her bra and taking one pebbled nipple in his mouth. The other got covered with his hand and he rubbed and tugged it in time with their thrusts and the movement of his mouth.

“Gods,” she groaned.

Hermione raked her fingers through his hair, keeping his head right where she wanted it. Angling her hips slightly, she moaned when his pubic bone pressed further against her clit. His tongue was firm and wet on her nipple and when he sucked lightly she shuddered. Her skin felt too tight, like she might combust from within. Her orgasm exploded through her without warning; one particularly hard thrust combined with his mouth and fingers on her nipples and she was coming, biting down hard on her lip as her body shuddered and shook on top of his. He held her tightly around the waist, and his groan rumbled against her chest.

Once she could see properly, she looked down and met Severus' dark gaze. His cheeks were pink with exertion and he looked like he was barely hanging on. Clenching her inner muscles twice, she saw his eyes practically cross in pleasure.

“Fucking hell, woman,” he hissed through clenched teeth.

Hermione grinned. “I enjoy watching you squirm.” Leaning down, she kissed him softly. His cock twitched inside of her. “Upstairs?” she murmured against his lips, placing a final kiss at the corner of his mouth.

His eyebrow arched. “I'm not done with you yet.”

The dismount was decidedly less graceful (especially since her legs were still shaky), but he didn't seem to mind. Not bothering to fix her bra or pull down her skirt, she headed for the stairs.

–

Severus was hot on her tail up the stairs, getting an eyeful of the curve of her arse underneath her still hiked up skirt. He caught up with her in their bedroom, and her face was still clouded with lust as she faced him. Tilting her chin up he kissed her slowly, slanting his mouth over hers to deepen the kiss. Hermione sighed against his mouth and pressed against him, running her hands up and down his torso. Her skin was warm underneath his fingers as he slid her ruined shirt off her shoulders and reached for her bra clasp. Her breasts were soft in his hands, the tips rough and puckered and she moaned when he tugged on them.

Hermione's fingers fumbled with the small buttons on his shirt, and she growled before simply vanishing it. Pushing against his body, she directed him towards the bed. He was relieved of his trousers before Hermione pushed him down to sit on the edge. Stepping back, she bit her lip and reached behind her for the zip on her skirt. Watching her – beautiful, wonderful Hermione – was something he'd never grow tired of. The nip of her waist, the curve of her hips; he couldn't get enough. He fisted his cock as he watched her slip her skirt down her legs. Merlin, but she was exquisite.

She looked at him with dark eyes as she stepped forwards, placing her hands on his knees before sinking down. His eyes slid shut as her hand replaced his, and his hips moved against her on their own accord. Then she enveloped his cock with her mouth and he groaned. Fuck, that was amazing. The hotness of her mouth, her nails lightly scratching his thighs, the press of her tongue, it was almost too much. Looking down at her bobbing head, he stroked the damp curls away from her face. Their eyes met, and he thought he might come then and there.

“Enough,” he grumbled, leaning over her to pull her up. Scooting back on the bed and twisting them, he was soon looming over her. He caressed one dusky nipple with the back of his hand. “Turn over.”

Hermione grinned and moved to her stomach, arching her back and looking over her shoulder at him. Leaning over, Severus lifted her curls out of the way and pressed soft kisses to the base of her neck. She sighed and pressed her body against him. He continued to kiss down her spine and when he reached the base he nipped the swell of her bottom. Her giggle turned into a moan when he swatted one cheek lightly. Severus settled his body on top of hers, nudging her legs further apart and feeling his cock push against her entrance. A slight adjustment in his hips, and he was sliding inside with a groan. It felt like she was burning him up from the inside.

“Severus,” she keened, pushing her hips back against his and looking over her shoulder at him.

Stretching out to rest his elbows on either side of her body, he started to move. Though he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her, he kept his pace slow and measured. He loved the feeling of her skin against his, the little sound she made every time he bottomed out and the brush of her hair against his face. He nudged her cheek with his nose so he could connect his mouth with hers, kissing her hungrily. Hermione groaned and reached back to fist her fingers in his hair, keeping their mouths interlocked. Angling his hips, he started moving with more purpose and she tore her mouth away with a gasp.

“Circe, I'm so close,” she keened, finding his hand and digging her nails into his skin.

“What do you need?” he panted, feeling a tightness starting in his lower back. She was practically strangling his cock, but he was determined to send her over the edge first.

Her eyes fluttered closed. “Talk to me.”

His balls tightened. Sweet Merlin. How did she expect him to last when she made such demands? “Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are? All you have to do is walk into the room and my cock gets rock hard.” He felt her walls shudder and groaned low. “Does my cock feel good inside you?”

She whimpered and nodded, unable to speak. The only sounds were the slap of his hips against hers and their ragged breathing.

“I want you to come for me,” Severus continued through clenched teeth. “You're so beautiful when you come, Hermione.”

Hermione's body tensed, then shuddered as she climaxed. She buried her face in the mattress, but it didn't fully muffle the sounds she was making. Her fluttering walls were enough to send him over too, and Severus bit down on her shoulder as he pumped sharply inside of her until he was spent.

Panting, he rested his forehead against the back of her shoulder and tried to catch his breath. Her body was slick with sweat – as was his – and it made a less than pleasant sound when he pulled out and flopped to his side.

Hermione giggled and turned her head to face him, still on her stomach. “I love you.”

Severus ran his hand over the curve of her hip. “You're only saying that because I made you come. Twice.”

She leaned over to kiss his shoulder. “Yes, there is that.” She tipped her head back to meet his eyes. “Were you really serious?”

“I'm always serious, you have to be more specific.”

Leaning her head on her bent elbow, she rolled her eyes. “What you said about my shoes? Is that really why you've had a stick up your arse for these past few weeks?”

Severus chuckled. “Yes. Made me wish I still had my teacher's robes; much easier to hide a hard-on than in just trousers. I've had to think of Umbridge a lot lately so as to not embarrass myself. ”

Hermione laughed, and the sound entered Severus' body and lodged somewhere beneath his ribs. It was one of his favourite sounds. “You poor thing. However can I make it up to you?”

His eyebrow arched and he slid his hand down to her arse. “I haven't been able to openly admire your collection. I think it's time we rectified that, don't you?”

Hermione bit her lip. “I _do_ have some sturdy ones. I can do all sorts of things whilst wearing them.”

Severus groaned and kissed her deeply. “Gods, I love you.”

As they would find out later that evening, Hermione _did_ own some sturdy shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Loathe it? Love it? Let me know.
> 
> Come chat with me on [Tumblr!](https://morbidmuch.tumblr.com/) I'm friendly and sometimes funny.


End file.
